


Car Wash

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes undercover at a car wash and not everyone is happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

Car Wash

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: The team goes undercover at a car to catch an unsub, only some odd behavior happening...

A/N: Thanks to my parents and their love for the old movie, Car Wash from the '70s, this was stuck in my head.

No real storyline just PWP.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

Loesje said, "Be ready to be surprised."

Hotch stood in the manager's office of Dirty Harry's Car Wash, and sighed in frustration.

Looking out the small office window he could see Emily visibly recoil at the lecherous man's gaze. He had to physically restrain himself from going out there and beating the customer to a pulp.

But he knew that it would not only blow their case, but piss Emily off. She wouldn't want him riding to her rescue, at least not like that.

She'd want to handle it herself. And if the look on the creepy customer's face was any indication, then that's what she was doing right now.

As the lecherous customer quickly rushed out, Hotch looked back over at his brunette agent and gulped at the glare that she shot him. He knew why he was getting this glare, hell he knew he earned it.

Putting Emily in this position as the eye candy of the car wash, and dressed like it too, while having to force herself to flirt with every man that stepped inside didn't sit well with any of them.

But they had to follow the leads, and this one had her flirting with every man.

As Emily winked at another passing customer, Hotch's eyes narrowed at that. 'How dare they flirt with her?'

He shook his head, 'Of course they're suppose to flirt with her'.

As he looked over at her and realized just how beautiful she was and took in her appearance.

He bit his lip as his eyes moved anywhere but her ivory white skin. A lot of skin that was being shown.

The unusual heat in the middle of Spring worked in their favor as the dark red tank top Emily wore shown over the flanneled red and white shirt, and those dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places made him want to drool on the spot.

"Excuse me?" a young man quietly knocked on the office that Hotch was temporarily using, "Sir? This is for Mr. Harry."

Hotch quickly took possession of the envelope placing it on the desk, while the younger man hurried out, "God, why do you hate me?"

A wry chuckle made Hotch look over and nearly grin at the image of his longtime friend dresses up like one of the car wash crew.

"Nice outfit" Hotch grumbled, suppressing his grin.

"You know, it could of easily been you in this outfit instead of me" Dave informed him, "But you had to go fit the unsubs type."

Hotch looked over at his friend, "What like drying off cars is so hard? You don't have to wash them, they go through a big machine, all you have to do is dry and wax them."

"Don't remind me." Dave said stretching, "I have a new appreciation for real life car washers. So how goes it on this end? You still eyeing the candy in there?"

"What?" Hotch asked horrified.

Dave rolled his eyes, whispering, "In character."

Hotch shut his eyes, realizing that the other workers and customers where close by, and he had to give his subordinate behind the cash register a good once over, again. Which he really didn't mind.

"I still say I should of gotten this role" Dave muttered, grabbing the shammy he was holding and said, "Back on the line, sir."

JJ wandered in carrying a tray of food with Reid, wandering over to Hotch's temporary office, "Delivery, sir."

Hotch suppressed the grin at the outfits Reid and JJ wore. He knew the blonde agent was a little miffed that she wasn't given a more active role in this case, but being undercover at a car wash was something they've never done before either.

And well Hotch and Emily are the ones that fit the unsubs type.

"How's it going with the whole..." JJ pointed between her and Hotch, then raised her eyebrow, "Have you two done it yet?"

"Nope." Emily replied, "There's no one that seems unsub-ish like."

"Unsub-ish?" JJ quirked at that, "Well, here's hoping that the unsub finds you and Hotch beyond irresistible so we can get this over with. I got to tell you that deep fryer is making me rethink my eating habit."

"Good" Emily told her with a grin, "No need to eat like your twenty years old anymore."

"Bitch" JJ commented back as Reid stepped out of the office and the two went across the parking lot back to the fast food stand.

"We've got a possible" Morgan's voice trailed out on the ear wigs, making Hotch get up and walk out of the office.

A forty-something man, with dark hair walked out of his pick up truck, talking to Dave and Morgan, giving the other four team members, a clear hearing on what he wanted done with his car.

"And make sure to put two coats of wax on it." the man ordered, as he stepped into the small shop.

"May I help you?" Emily asked, feeling the man's gaze stop on her breasts.

"Oh yes" the man said, meeting Emily's eyes and telling her what he wanted done with his car.

Hotch stood behind Emily, placing his hands on her hips while the male customer stood by, watching.

Hotch leaned into her ear, whispering in the non-ear wigged one causing her to raise an eyebrow at that.

The man continued to watch the exchange in which Hotch's hands went from her hips, to up her waist towards her flat part of her stomach.

Soon after an irate woman came storming in, demanding to be seen by Emily.

"I want that fixed right away." the woman practically shouted in the brunette agent's face.

Balling her hand into a fist, she took a deep breath only to feel a smack on her butt and turned around to see Hotch smirking at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she was beyond furious that she was given this part in the case. No one deserved to be denigrated even if it was to catch an psychotic car washing serial killer.

After spending four hours on the receiving end of Hotch's play acting, she was starting to doubt that the unsub was targeting this car wash.

Shaking her head, who goes after a receptionist and her boss at a car wash? It didn't make sense to her and she was suppose to be the one agreeing to it.

Looking around the half empty car wash, she turned her attention towards the attendants out there drying the cars.

When her eyes locked on to the overjoyed Morgan she couldn't stop the grin on her face, as Reid and stopped by their spot again only to be pelted with a sponge to the face.

"Prentiss" Hotch hissed out from the office, looking at the abandoned parking lot.

She resisted the eye roll that wanted to make an appearance when she turned around to her boss.

"Yes?" she gave him a half glare, he had been annoyingly clingy throughout the case and though she found him an attractive man, he was grating on her nerves.

"Get over here now" Hotch ordered.

Her jaw nearly dropped at that. If she wasn't on the job she would of decked him good, but unfortunately since he was still her boss she wandered over to him.

"Yes, sir?" Emily repeated only to feel Hotch's lips on hers. 'Whoa, that is so not part of the job.'

Trying to keep control of her breathing, she felt his hands start to wander up the flannel top, and roughly dug her nails into his wrists and felt him pull back at that.

"Ow, Emily" Hotch murmured.

Shoving the team leader back as air made its way to her lungs, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Turning on her heel, she felt him grab her arm, "Emily, talk to me."

"Don't touch me" Emily hissed out, not sure why she told him that, but she said it just the same.

As she roughly moved back to the cash register, content on doing her job and not focused on the man who made her weak kneed, she tried to control her racing heart.

When she looked over and noticed that it was almost quitting time off this case, and they haven't gotten anywhere with their unsub she noticed an older gentleman hand over keys to his SUV.

Wanting this case over, she smiled blindly at the man, and collected the money for the wash, she turned and noticed Hotch glaring at her from the office.

Excusing herself from the small office, she walked outside tossed the keys to Dave and muttered what the customer asked for before storming over to the side of the building. Dave got behind the wheel setting it on its axis to head into the wash.

Hotch soon barged out doors, looking for the woman who had been equally intriguing him and confusing him.

He was never one to openly make the first move unless he was sure he'd achieve his goal. And he wanted this goal, her.

"Didn't take you for a smoker" Hotch replied watching her hold up a cigarette.

"I'm not" Emily replied holding up the unlit cigarette, "Haven't had one of these in over a decade."

"Why?" Hotch asked, seeing her raise an eyebrow at that, "Not that, I mean why did you think you needed one?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "The case, life. Men. Pick one, I've got a million more."

He frowned, at that, "Is this case too much for you to handle now?"

Shaking her head, "I'm just not into being the bait anymore, not when I'm so... Never mind, it's my assignment, I'm suppose to do as ordered."

"No, please" Hotch implored, "Not when you're so, what?"

"Self conscious about my body now" Emily told him, "With the scars."

Hotch sighed, he should of seen this coming. He had this own doubt in his own head after Foyet. Why he thought she wouldn't either, was beyond him.

"Emily..." Hotch started, "I know how you feel..."

That triggered an unexpected reaction in her, throwing down the untouched cigarette, "No, no you don't. My experience will always be different from yours."

She stormed passed him, only to feel his hand grab her arm and opened their customers car and shoved her in the back seat.

Both too intent on the moment to notice the car moving on the conveyor and roll into automated car washer.

"What the hell?" Emily called out, when she turned around in the backseat and noticed Hotch climbing in with her, "Why'd you do that?"

"We need to talk" Hotch told her, taking a deep breath.

"No, we don't." Emily said reaching for the door handle only for Hotch to wrench over and pull her next to him.

"Emily, I know" Hotch told her, "I know what it's like to stare at your body in the mirror and not recognize the person looking back at you."

Shaking her head, "I don't want to hear this right now, we've got a job to do..."

Hotch turned her, so he could get a good look at the brunette who unknowingly won his heart a long time ago.

Cupping her face with his hands, he tenderly stroked her chin, "Emily, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Biting her lower lip, she felt Hotch reach over pulling her flush to him, his thumbs rubbing patterns on the inside of her arms.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. His instincts taking over and nipping on her lower lip, feeling her sigh against his mouth his tongue slithered in, massaging against her own.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

But her mind wouldn't shut off. It screamed at her to wake up and stop this.

Pulling back she panted, looking at him, "What are we doing?"

"Shh" Hotch whispered, running his hand up and down her back, "It's ok to give in. It's all right to let yourself be happy."

Shaking her head, she started to move back away from him when he grasped onto her pulling her on his lap. Both dark haired agents groaned at the contact.

"Emily" Hotch whispered, "Please let me in."

Emily shut her eyes, and for once threw caution to the wind, and brought her mouth down to his, pulling at the hem of his shirt, moving it from his slacks as he toed the loafers from his feet.

His own hands, removing the flannel shirt from her body, his mouth salivated at the beauty before him.

His pulled her free from the dark red tank top, pulling it from her body. He lifted her up, unzipping his slacks while she lowered her own and sank back down on him.

"Hotch" Emily moaned as his mouth went to her neck, "Hotch, are you sure..."

"Aaron" he whispered against her neck, nipping at the white flesh as he bucked up thrusting into her, "Please call me, Aaron."

Leaning her forehead against his, their eyes stayed on each other as she sank down on his hard shaft shifting her hips as he grabbed onto her waist.

"Aaron" she repeated, leaning forward holding onto his shoulders as she rocked her hips in synch with his thrusts.

The sounds of their combined panting breaths, could be heard in the small SUV, as they both felt the change in their relationship.

He knew that this was the beginning of a change and that thrilled his rapidly beating heart.

Feeling himself near the end, he slinked his hand between there bodies and toyed with her bundle of nerves as she fell over the edge moaning out, "Aaron."

Hearing his first name fall from her lips, sent a wave of Alpha male pride in him as he slammed himself fully into her body soon falling over the edge with her.

Sitting in the car, with Emily pressed against his chest was the best thing he had ever felt in a long time.

The sound of the car coming through the automated car wash pulled the two out of their own little bubble and Hotch noticed Emily cringing as she hurriedly got dressed.

"Oh my God" Emily muttered, tossing Hotch's belt to him, "Hurry and get dressed."

Reluctantly he finished dressing, just as the car pulled out from the conveyor and on the other side of the station.

Both were relieved they were fully dressed as the car door opened, "Uh, what are you two doing in here?"

"Talking" Emily said smoothly, noticing the skeptical look of Morgan and Dave, "Seriously."

"Uh huh" Morgan said, "Sure."

"Well unless you two want to be the ones to clean the inside of the car, I suggest you vacate it." Dave said, sighing.

Climbing out of the car, the two agents heard Morgan whisper, "You think they were...?"

"Yeah, right Hotch doing that on the job?" Dave jokingly said, "I'd buy that as much as Reid getting lucky on the job too."

Both men chuckled at that thought while the dark haired agents returned to the small office.

As Emily moved to get behind the cash register, she felt Hotch move behind her. His hands moving up the back of the flannel shirt, slinking a hand up her bare skin.

"Emily" Hotch whispered in her ear, "What are you doing when this is over?"

Smirking as she felt his warm hand trace patterns on her skin, "I'm not sure, what about you?"

"Oh, I plan to spend the evening with a gorgeous brunette," Hotch whispered in her ear.

"Anyone I know?" Emily asked, feeling him drop his mouth down on her neck.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured, intent on leaving his mark on her neck, "You."

Emily laughed at that, as he moved back, proud of his handiwork, not only on her neck but the flushed hint of pink in her cheeks.

Walking back to the small office, he sat down with ease. He felt a weight lifted from his chest that had been there since Emily's return and his being unable to touch her.

Now he knew that he could touch her all he wanted because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Boris Pasternak said, "Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us."

THE END 

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the button


End file.
